zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bow
The Bow is a recurring weapon in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The Bow is quite often Link's chief projectile weapon, and often has twice the attack power of the first sword in the games. The ammunition for bows are Arrows, which often come with various enchantments, such as Fire, Ice and Light. There also exists a special kind of arrow known as the Silver Arrow, whose silvery arrowheads have the power to slay Ganon. Sometimes, arrows can be used in conjunction with Bombs to create Bomb Arrows. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Bow is found in Level 1 and Level 5 in the Second Quest. Interestingly, rather then having an arrow supply, Link's Rupees are depleted instead of arrows when he fires his Bow. However he must first buy arrows in a shop before he can use them. In the final dungeon, Level 9, the more powerful Silver Arrow can be found, which is necessary to finish off Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Bow is found in the first dungeon, Eastern Palace. The Silver Arrows can be obtained in a Great Fairy's Fountain in the Pyramid of Power. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Bow can be purchased from the Mabe Village Shop for 980 Rupees. It can also be stolen along with other items in the shop, but it is quite hard and Link will be refered to as THIEF for the remainder of the game. Interestingly, if used in conjunction with bombs, a makeshift Bomb Arrow can be fired. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Bow can be found randomly on Item Podiums. It is used to hit enemies from a safe distance. Charging the attack longer will cause arrows to shoot faster. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can find Bows on Item Podiums. With them he can attack enemies by firing arrows at high speeds. If Link meets a Great Fairy, she will upgrade his Bow to a Lvl. 2 Bow, allowing him to fire three arrows in rapid succession. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Bow is found in the Castor Wilds. It can be upgraded to fire the more powerful Light Arrows through an optional sidequest. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bow is found in the Temple of Courage. It is aimed using the stylus and serves the same purpose as other bows, to hit far-off targets other weapons cannot reach. It is used against the dungeon's boss, Crayk. The Bow is also used inside the Molida Island Shooting Gallery, where Link can try to earn an optional Heart Container from Romanos by shooting pictures of ghosts while avoiding hitting pictures of little girls. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Bow is obtained in the fourth dungeon, the Fire Temple. It is used to defeat the dungeon's boss, Cragma. It functions similarly to the Bow from Phantom Hourglass. Later in the game, Link can obtain a stronger Bow called the Bow of Light. The Bow is used in the Pirate Hideout to defeat the Miniblins while riding in a Mine Cart. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword A Bow is set to appear. It will be controlled by use of the Wii Remote, however, at E3 it was said that the player simply has to move the wii remote to aim the bow instead of pointing it at the screen. It can be used to shoot floating hearts (possibly to collect them somehow or prevent them from dissapearing). Non-canonical appearances ''BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban Like in A Link to the Past, the Bow is found in the first dungeon, Eastern Palace. Near the end of the game the Mascot discovers Sliver Arrows inside an ancient stone tablet. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link's neutral special is referred to as the Bow yet physically resembles the Fairy Bow form The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. See also * Hero's Bow * Fairy Bow * Light Arrow * Ice Arrow * Fire Arrow * Bomb Arrow es:Arco Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:BS Zelda items